


Rebellion

by romeosareveryundependable



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeosareveryundependable/pseuds/romeosareveryundependable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie's disillusioned after Shane turns out to be just another person looking to take advantage of her, and Tyler's anger is reaching a boiling point after his mother's murder. When the two run into each other at a bar, things get physical, and despite (and in spite of) Tyler's relationship with Caroline, they keep getting physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own nor profit from The Vampire Diaries.

 

"Do you want to come back to my house?" Tyler asked as Bonnie checked her phone. It was just past two. The bar was emptying, and Tyler and Bonnie were the last at the counter with their drinks in front of them, also empty. They'd both refused refills hours ago.

Bonnie slipped her phone into her pocket and turned to Tyler, pushing her hair behind her ear. "What for?" She cocked her head to the side and smiled, just a little.

Tyler's grin was bigger. "I don't know," he answered. His gaze moved along her body, across the v-neck of her sweater and her formfitting jeans. Bonnie's eyes followed the line of his tongue as it skated across his bottom lip. His shoulders rose and fell in a quick shrug. "Whatever."

His brown eyes seemed to glow with some unspoken suggestion, seriousness disguised as playfulness. There was a safety net there, potential for a quick assertion of a misunderstanding of some sort. His seriousness was fluid.

"Whatever," Bonnie repeated with a soft laugh.

 _What about Caroline_?  _What about your girlfriend? What about my best friend? What about her?_

Bonnie almost asked but then thought better of it. They hadn't said a word about any of that. Not Caroline, not Elena, not Jeremy, not their lives. They'd talked about the funny coincidence that they'd both end up in this bar on the same night, at the same time, wallowing in adjacent metaphysical pits, though they hadn't talked about the reason those pits had been dug.

If she mentioned Caroline now, it would bring them both back to reality, and reality was a place neither of them needed to be. The dim, smoky interior of the bar was good enough. And reality would mean stopping, would mean no hinting to what was being hinted, no coy smiles exchanged, no going back to Tyler's house to do _whatever_. Nothing.

And so badly, Bonnie wanted  _something_.

Tyler rapped his knuckles against the bar, waiting for her answer. He spun his empty glass around in a circle. Bonnie listened to the quiet rumble as it traveled across the wood. The bartender was wiping down the other end of the bar. Soon he'd have to kick them out. Might as well go before it got to that.

"Yeah," she said. "We can do that."

Tyler let his glass spin to a stop. With his smile back in place, he hopped down from his bar stool, pulling on his jacket and slapping down cash for both their drinks. "Follow me back?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah."

The entire drive, all thirty minutes of it, was nerve-wracking. Bonnie opened and closed her hands against the steering wheel, trying to shake the tingling sensation from her fingers, trying to soothe her pounding heart, trying to make the unsettled feeling in her stomach go away.

It wasn't guilt.

It was too electrifying a feeling to be guilt. Caroline existed, somewhere in the recesses of Bonnie's brain where Abby was a vampire and her grandmother was dead and her dad was gone and she and Jeremy were broken up and Shane was a creepy, deranged man who'd only wanted to use her. Caroline was a silvery specter that didn't matter. Nothing mattered. But the rage that had seated itself inside Bonnie's chest and had refused to be dislodged, rage that nothing was as it should be, that the bad things had only gotten worse while good things were a thing of the distant, distant past.

Caroline didn't exist at all.

Bonnie followed Tyler to the Lockwood mansion, looking grand in the dark night. It also looked empty. There were no lights on inside. Just the porch light. The mansion's one resident had been out all night so of course it was dark. She got out of her before Tyler got out of his, and she waited, hands in her pockets. When he got out, he smiled, and she knew he'd thought she'd bail halfway there.

He nodded his head toward the door, and Bonnie fell into step behind him. He unlocked the door and she followed him inside. Only the glow from the porch light accompanied them, and it was snuffed out as Tyler closed the door.

They stood in the dark.

Bonnie stood still. Waiting. Tyler was right in front her, also waiting. Should she make the first move or should he? Technically he'd taken the leap by asking her to come back, even if he'd stopped short of calling it what it would be, what they both knew what it was.

 _Whatever_.

Bonnie extended a hand, surprised when her fingers found him sooner than she'd anticipated. He'd moved closer since he'd shut the door, and her fingers touched the buttery leather of his jacket. She took a step closer but Tyler moved toward her instead, crowding her until she bumped into a table. Something on it swayed and threatened to fall. Tyler's hand reached out to catch it before it could. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Tyler kissed her silent.

It was a good call. Better not to speak.

_Whatever._

And his mouth was a revelation. She could taste the beer he'd had at the bar, but it wasn't a bad taste really. He was probably tasting the drink she'd had as well, more fruity than his. His mouth was cold, even colder against the warmth of hers. Her hands wound in the front of his jacket, pulling him closer and holding him in place. When his hands pulled at hers, it was so he could shrug his jacket off, and her hands traveled his chest and shoulders to push it off. It hit the ground in a soft heap, the sound of the zippers loud as they hit the hardwood floor.

Bonnie's jacket was next. It was more fitted than Tyler's and harder to get off. She had to break their kiss to do it herself, but Tyler kept it going himself. His lips landed on her neck, at the collar of her shirt where she felt his tongue leaving a wet trail. Her jacket off, joining Tyler's in the dark land of leather jacket purgatory, she touched either side of Tyler's face to move his lips back up to hers. He came more than willingly and pressed his mouth forcefully against hers. His hand at the back of her neck kept her where she was, not that she was trying to go anywhere, and another at her waist edged up beneath her shirt to stroke her lower back.

When Tyler did stop kissing her, she leaned for more, seeing the white flash of his teeth as he grinned at her eagerness. Then he stepped away from her to pull his shirt over his head, and Bonnie followed suit. Hers wasn't even off completely before Tyler's hands touched her waist, holding her tight enough to lift her onto the table. She reminded herself to be careful of whatever on it might break, though Tyler didn't seem to care anymore. But she promptly forgot all about it when Tyler's palm slid along the plane of her back to brush against the clasp of her bra and unhook it with a flick of his fingers. He pulled it from her shoulders and discarded it somewhere behind him.

When his lips closed over a hardened nipple, Bonnie almost said his name. She swallowed it down at the last second. There was no reason to remind him of who he was - who she was - now. They'd passed the point of no return, no going back, no do-overs. It was what it was.

 _Whatever_.

Twining her arms around Tyler's neck, she relished in the feel of his cool skin against hers. She felt hot, tingly all over, particularly in one spot due south. But Tyler was cool and smooth, like the surface of a polished rock. Steady like one, too. He released her nipple with an audible  _pop_  and moved onto the other.

Bonnie pushed herself closer to him. Well, her lower half. Her legs bumped against either side of his waist. Tyler met her halfway, closing what little gap was left between them, and he grinded himself - hard and straining in his jeans - against her. A delighted laugh fell from her lips to be swallowed up by another kiss.

She'd been wrong before.  _This_  was the point of no return, the moment Tyler had pushed his erection against her. The moment  _Caroline's boyfriend_  had pushed his erection against her,  _Caroline's best friend_. And the moment she'd been happy about it, the moment she'd felt a thrilling little leap in her chest and a throbbing between her legs.

One of Tyler's hands slid along her leg to feel the curve of her thigh. It found the waistband of her jeans then the button at the top and then the zipper. When he tugged on it, pulling it down, his lips paused on hers for a moment. She could practically hear his question in his mind, unwilling to be the one to break the silence. It had been carefully maintained so far.

 _Is this okay_? he wanted to know. He wanted to be sure. It was such a process, this  _whatever_  they were doing. Go too fast and it might mess everything up. Go too slow and rightness, morality and memory would crash down on them both, and they'd go their separate ways unsatisfied and guilty.

In answer, Bonnie wrapped her arm tighter around his neck and dropped a hand between them to touch Tyler's belt. It was enough. Tyler's lips were urgent on hers once more, and she thought she felt him sigh in relief as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She tried to concentrate on undoing the buckle, but it was hard with the way he was kissing her. He was much better at multitasking than she was. He worked a hand into her jeans, slipping past the band of her underwear, and he didn't break their kiss as his fingers rubbed against her. They slipped and slid against her where she was slick and warm, focused in their teasing.

Bonnie had to turn her head so his lips fell to her neck instead, and she was finally able to get a good grip on his belt. She smiled to herself at the clang of the metal buckle coming undone. And the rest was easy. Shoving his jeans down, she grinded against his fingers, just trying to get them  _in_. But Tyler kept circling her clit, pressing against it when he wanted and pulling breathy moans from her lips.

Tyler withdrew his fingers quickly to step out of his jeans and underwear, and Bonnie leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She pressed her hair from her face and dropped a hand between her legs to pick up where Tyler left off. The friction was less satisfying with her jeans in the way, and she moved to kick them off. Tyler helped her, pulling off her flats and going for her jeans which he rolled off with swift precision. Her panties followed them.

Then he kissed her again, and Bonnie couldn't remember the last time she'd been kissed so much. And so well. Back when she and Jeremy were an item, no doubt, but those days were far away. Tyler was in the present, right in front of her with his lips on hers and his fingers back between her legs. This time he eased them inside, testing the waters, feeling just how bad she wanted him - wanted this, wanted  _whatever_.

How bad did she want it?

Really.

Really.

Bad.

Bonnie sighed against his mouth as he pushed his fingers in to the knuckle in a steady rhythm. He responded with a sigh of his own and a nip at her bottom lip with his teeth.

He had perfect fingers that knew how to get the job done, knew how to curve just right, knew the point they were trying to reach and the most efficient way to get there.

But Bonnie hadn't come there for his fingers.

Bonnie reached for him, wrapped her fingers gently around him and dragged a finger along the vein. When she circled the tip with her fingers, they came away wet, and she spread the dampness along his shaft. He hissed at her light tug, pulled his lips from hers with a  _smack,_ and took his fingers away like she wanted. He pushed her knees apart and took himself in hand. He jacked himself a couple of times, and Bonnie could imagine his face, could even a see a shadowy version of it. His tongue glossed across his bottom lip, and Bonnie's body hummed with anticipation.

This wasn't what she thought her night was going to look like when she caught Tyler's eye at the bar. She hadn't even thought he'd acknowledge her even when they were staring right at one another, but he did. He motioned to her with a quick flick of his wrist and ordered her a drink.

And now this.

 _Whatever_.

Bonnie arched her back as he pushed inside of her. They exchanged satisfied groans, and Bonnie looped her arms around his neck to kiss him deeply. His strokes were deep and fast, hard enough that she lost sight of the few perceptions she had left. Whatever reminders of Caroline remained, whatever reminders of  _everything_  remained, got pushed further and further away with every thrust and every calculated twist of Tyler's fingers on her clit. Eventually nothing existed but Bonnie and Tyler in this house, with him inside her, her wrapped around him, their mouths fused together as they fucked.

Bonnie had never really been  _fucked_  before.

There was sex, but Jeremy had always been fairly gentle. They took their time, moved at a nice, leisurely pace. It never felt urgent, never felt painfully, erotically  _important_  that it happen, that it happen quickly, that it happen before either of them changed their minds about it.

Fucking was pretty nice.

Then there was her orgasm.

Bonnie clawed at Tyler's back, having too much fun to worry if she was leaving marks. He threw his arm around her waist to pull her tighter against him, holding her close and very tight as it rushed over her. She felt it in her center first, compounded by a purposeful pinch Tyler laid on her clit, and she closed her eyes to tilt her head back. His lips fell across her neck, kissing along her throat, and he didn't stop thrusting. She almost told him to stop. She always got too sensitive after an orgasm, but she didn't tell him, and he didn't stop. And she was glad she hadn't said anything because this was much better.

The second orgasm was a surprise to both of them.

It came in the middle of Tyler's, as he was grunting in her ear. It was a sound he made, deep in his throat that triggered it. And the breathy "Fuck" that accompanied it.

When Tyler pulled out of her, she felt wetness drip onto her thighs, but she didn't have the energy to do any moving of her own. And Tyler didn't move much further either. He rested his head against her shoulder as he softened against her leg, and she threaded her fingers through his hair and tried to catch her breath. In the process she forgot she didn't want to be the one to speak first.

"Tyler," she said, her heart picking up an anxious beat immediately as she heard her own voice.

Technically Tyler had already spoken. Sort of. But that hardly counted. Now she had gone and wrecked it.

"Yeah?" Tyler said.

Bonnie closed her eyes and stroked the back of his neck wondering if she was going to be asking too much if she suggested another go.

Oh, well. They'd already done it once, no need to find God now.

"Can we...Can we go upstairs?"

Tyler didn't answer at first. She knew he'd heard her. He was probably thinking up a delicate way to refuse, maybe something a little more original than, "I've got an early start in the morning."

Languidly, Tyler pulled his head from her shoulder and angled his lips to hers for a deep kiss. He pulled away from her. She heard his footsteps going away from her, and she held in her disappointed sigh as the lights were turned on.

Bonnie slid off the table and scanned the floor for what belonged to her. Her eyes were too busy adjusting to the light to differentiate her clothes from Tyler's.

"Come on," he said, startling her a bit. He was going for the stairs, not bothering with his clothes at all. He was getting hard again, and he flashed her a grin as he went.

Bonnie grinned back as she stepped over the mess they'd made and followed him up the stairs.

Tyler got to his room before she did, and she found him sprawled on his back across his bed. The overhead light was on, and she could see him clearly, every part of him. The strong plane of his chest, the deep-V of his hips, the muscled arm behind his head, the head of his cock peeking through his fingers as he fisted himself lazily.

Bonnie stepped toward him and smiled when he smiled at her approach. She sat next to him on the bed and rested a hand on his thigh, watching the progress of his fist. Up and down. Up and down. A harder tug of the head, and a hiss at the back of his throat.

When she pulled her hair over her shoulder, she was sure Tyler knew what was coming. He perked up a bit more, gave her a bit more attention. When she lowered her mouth and took in the head, Tyler's hips lifted off the bed just slightly, but she noticed, and it made her proud. She filled her mouth with him, and when she drew up, she looked toward him. He was watching her.

She held his gaze as she dragged her tongue along the shaft, and he grinned. Laughed a little, too.

It was the kind of laugh she wanted to laugh. An I-can't-believe-we're-doing-this-but-I'm-so-glad-w e-are laugh. She would have laughed it had her mouth not been full again.

_Whatever._

Take two.


	2. How Did You Sleep

Tyler awoke in the morning to an empty bed.  He turned to look at the spot where Bonnie had been. Where Bonnie had been beneath him, on top of him, tangled up with him.  She wasn't there anymore, but a deep, sated feeling remained.  He didn't know if it had been the best sex he'd ever had, but it felt like it had.  He felt the lightest he'd felt in awhile, less angry. 

He'd forgotten what this felt like.

And now that it was all over, Bonnie was gone.

"Unbelievable," Tyler muttered, rolling onto his back and fixing his gaze on the ceiling.  He was still sticky from the night before, could taste Bonnie on his tongue, smell her on his fingers, hear her moans echoing in his ears, hear them mingling with his own.

And she'd just...left. 

There was movement downstairs, the knocking around of pots and pans, water streaming from the faucet.

Maybe he hadn't been ditched after all.

Tyler pulled on a pair of sweatpants before heading downstairs.  No need to accost Bonnie with his naked body first thing in the morning, not that she hadn't enjoyed it last night.  When he hit the landing he saw that their clothes had been picked up from where they'd tossed them.  Bonnie's were gone, probably currently being worn, and his were neatly folded and piled on the very table on which they'd had fucked last night.

Where he'd fucked her, and she'd fucked him back.

Tyler replayed it in his mind, as if he was a third-party. Bonnie's legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her,  his mouth closed over a stiff nipple, and Bonnie touching his neck with feather light caresses as after he'd come - after she'd come a second time - and asking him if they could go upstairs.

And they had.  

Tyler walked toward the kitchen, stepping through the archway prepared to say something kind of funny about Bonnie not having slipped out after all, but the sight of familiar blond curls hunched over the sink turned the words to stone in his throat.

"Caroline?" Tyler choked.

She spun around, dropping the sponge she was using to furiously scrub dishes back into the sink where it forced up an array of bubbles and a splash of water.  "Hey," she said, smiling widely and wiping her hands off on a towel. 

She came toward him, and Tyler barely managed to turn his cheek toward her coming kiss.  "I haven't brushed my teeth yet," he supplied hurriedly as a flicker of confusion passed across Caroline's face.  "Sorry."

"You know I don't care," Caroline said.

Oh, she would definitely care.

Tyler pushed the image of Bonnie's body out of his head, but it bounced back like a rubberband.  Bonnie stretched across his bed, legs open and fingers tangled in Tyler's hair as he buried his tongue inside her.

"Yeah, I know," Tyler said, stepping away from her to go to the refrigerator where he pretended to be looking for something.  "So what are you doing here? I didn't hear you come in."

"I haven't been here long," Caroline said, returning to the sink.  "I wanted to see if you were going to come to school today, and I thought I'd do a little cleaning.  It was looking a little...hazardous." 

"Yeah," Tyler said, grabbing the orange juice and pulling a glass from the cabinet.  "I hadn't really gotten around to cleaning." 

He hadn't really been trying to get around to it either.

Tyler avoided looking at Caroline as he poured the juice into a glass.  She didn't seem bothered by his lack of eye contact.  She was too busy finishing off the last of the dishes.

"I noticed," she said.  "You didn't answer my question.  Are you coming to school?"

"Not today," Tyler answered without needing to consider it.  He'd tried the whole going to school thing after his mom's funeral, and that hadn't worked.   Staying at home was preferable. 

"Tyler," Caroline said, in the familiar tone she'd taken to using whenever she tried to convince him to do something, "you can't keep skipping.  You won't graduate."

"I don't really care about graduating," he said, lifting the glass to his lips and drinking down all the juice in a matter of seconds.  Then he moved to put on a pot of coffee. That would do a much better job of disguising all the Bonnie currently coating his tongue.

Tyler watched the coffee filter into the pot, staring at it as if he could will it to hurry up.

Across the room Caroline finished the dishes and drained the sink.  When she sidled up next to him, he still didn't look at her. "Your mom would want you to graduate," she said gently.

"Well she's dead," Tyler said, "so it's not like she's here to see it happen - or  _not_ happen - anyway."  The coffee finished and he grabbed the pot and a mug, pouring it in.  He didn't bother with the sugar or the cream or even letting it cool.  He drank it down, and Caroline watched, eyes wide with concern.

Tyler really hated how she looked at him sometimes.  

The coffee burned going down, but his throat was healed within seconds.  The coffee, bitter and black on his tongue, was exactly what he needed.

A resigned look crossed Caroline's face, and she reached to touch the back of his neck.  "Okay," she said. "Not today then.  How did you sleep?  You were totally out when I came in."

"I slept fine," Tyler said, not realizing it was true until he'd said it.  Even for a hybrid he hadn't been getting enough sleep, even when he stayed home and napped all day.  He hadn't slept through the night since his mom had died.  But he had last night.

And Bonnie was in his head again, her smile before following him upstairs and the wide "O" of her mouth before closing her lips around the head of his cock.

He pulled away from Caroline's touch.  "You should go," he said.  "You're gonna be late."

Caroline looked like she wanted to say something else, maybe ask him again if he really didn't want to go to school today.  There was so much passing him by.  Tests and quizzes, essays and assignments.  And he didn't care at all.  It was so hard to care about things like an education and college and girlfriends when your mother had been murdered and all the friends who'd put their faith in you, too. 

Caroline leaned up to kiss his cheek, and Tyler tried not to appear too stiff as her glossed lips made contact.  "I have a prom committee meeting after school," she said, "but I can come over after.  If you want."

"Whatever you want to do," Tyler said noncommittally.  He could feel her being annoyed with him and trying not to be.  He'd been feeling it for awhile.  She wanted to help, and he wasn't letting her so she didn't know whether to let it be or push the matter.  Neither seemed like the right thing to do. 

Caroline touched his hand, and Tyler actually succeeded in not thinking about where they'd been early this morning.  "I love you," she said earnestly.  Or maybe it just sounded particularly sincere because of last night's memories rattling around in his head, fighting with his common sensibilities for control.

"Love you, too," Tyler said.

Caroline gave his sense of hand a squeeze, and Tyler listened to her leave.  When the front door closed, he stood there for awhile and gave the kitchen a once over.  When he'd left last night it had looked like a landfill, littered with dirty plates and cups, remains of empty blood bags and  bottles of various alcoholic beverages.  Now it was spotless.

Caroline, his girlfriend, had cleaned his kitchen because he couldn't make himself do it. 

 _She could have just let you wallow in your own filth_ , a voice in his head said.   _She should have let you_.

"Yeah, I know," Tyler said bitterly returning to the foyer where he gave The Table a wide berth. 

He stared at the neat pile of his clothes, wondering who'd folded them.  Had it been Bonnie when she'd snuck out?  Or had it been Caroline when she came in and saw them thrown all over the place?  If it had been Caroline, Tyler wondered what she'd thought of the mess.  Had she just chalked it up to Tyler lazily (perhaps drunkenly) undressing down here?  Had she not thought about it at all and just picked them up because that was just the nice thing to do?  It was unlikely her mind had jumped to the truth of it: that Tyler had shed his clothes for sex with her best friend.  

Tyler sighed heavily as he reached for his jacket, placed on top of the pile.  He sifted through the pockets for his phone and checked to see if he'd had any messages while he and Bonnie were rolling around upstairs.

None during that particular stretch of time.

But there was another one.

Sent at 5:34 AM.

From Bonnie.

_: )_

That was it.

_: )_

Tyler stared at it, giving that smiley face way more attention than a smiley face required.  What did it mean?  Was 5:34 the time she'd snuck out of his bedroom without him noticing?  Why not just say goodbye? Why did it have to be a text message?  Why did it have to be  _this_  text message?

Bonnie would probably be at school today.   

And all thoughts of Caroline and rightness and wrongness slipped free of his mind.

* * *

 

 Tyler didn't know what had made him take French 4.  It was a small class.  It was only him, Bonnie and seven other people.  And somehow he and Bonnie made it through most of the class without making eye contact.

It wasn't that Tyler didn't look at Bonnie.  He did.  But she didn't look at him, at least not when he was looking at her.  She sat at the front, taking diligent notes as Madame Marquart walked them through a new verb tense.  She was in a skirt.  It was dark green.  Her oatmeal colored sweater seemed to fit her tighter than was appropriate.  Everything seemed inappropriate.  The hemline of her skirt, the black tights encasing her legs, the way she crossed one leg over the other and jiggled her foot so the heel of her boot bobbed up and down, even the way she raised her hand and asked a question about the subjunctive tense.

He kept seeing last night, kept hearing it, reliving it.   Him and her on The Table, their mouths merged together in the dark, the wet, hot -  _very hot_  - heat between her legs, and the little sounds she made when he touched her just right.

When the bell rang, Marquart hurried to remind them of their quiz tomorrow, and Bonnie took her time gathering her things.  Tyler wasn't sure she was waiting for him until they were alone besides a distracted Madame and she gave her head a quick nod for him to follow her.

She led him into the empty classroom next door.  Once the door shut behind them, Bonnie spoke.  "I didn't mean to sneak out like I did," she said.  "I had to get home before my dad noticed I was gone."

Tyler nodded his head more vigorously than was necessary.  "Yeah, I understand.  It was probably for the best.  Caroline came over this morning."

Her name hung between them, hoisted on invisible string, and Tyler wished he hadn't said it.  They'd gone all of last night without saying a word about Caroline or anyone else, and now it was like she was everywhere. Which made sense because she was his girlfriend, and Bonnie's best friend.  She was everywhere because that was her place.

But Tyler's mind let go of Caroline so easily. So did a certain other part of his anatomy as he looked at Bonnie's legs encased in black tights and wondered what they'd look like wrapped around him as they'd been last night.

Bonnie swallowed and looked down at the floor.  "Well, yeah, it was probably good I left then."  

"I got your text," Tyler said.

He didn't want to talk about Caroline anymore.  He just wanted to talk about them, and what they did, and how good it had felt to not care for one night.  All he did was care, turning over recent events in his mind and wondering how it had all gone so wrong, wondering how he'd gone from wild parties in the woods and football practices to a dead mother and being all alone.  He'd been angry before - that was a familiar emotion of his -  but he thought he had it under control.  And with each passing day he realized he didn't.

And for a few hours last night he hadn't been angry. He'd just been  _there_. 

"Oh," Bonnie said.

"What did it mean?" Tyler asked.

Bonnie looked at him confusedly.  "What did it...mean?"

"What did the smiley face mean?"

"I just wanted you to know that I liked it.  What happened."

Well he'd already figured she'd liked it with her two orgasms and then the request to do it again.  And then the orgasms that followed that.  He hadn't questioned her enjoyment of it, but he still smiled.  "I liked it, too," he said. 

Bonnie smiled back, but it melted off her face almost as soon as it appeared, her gaze focused on something over Tyler's shoulder.  He  turned around just as Caroline pulled the door open.  "You're here," she said incredulously, a surprised and unmistakably relieved smile on her face.   "You said you weren't coming!"

Tyler couldn't think of anything to say, and he didn't have to because Caroline planted an enthusiastic kiss on his mouth and entwined her fingers with his.  "I'm glad you're here," she said. 

"I should get to class," Bonnie said quickly.  "Bell loses it when we're late."  She didn't look at Tyler as she stepped around them. 

"Thanks for the help with French," Tyler said.  Caroline hadn't asked what their secret meeting was about, but she would.

Bonnie paused at the door.  "No problem," she said, smiling kindly as she turned the knob. 

"You should come over later," Tyler called, seeing the panic that lit up Bonnie's eyes.  She gripped the doorknob tighter.  "So we can study for that quiz.  I could really use the help if you're up for it."

Bonnie blinked.  Tyler wondered if Caroline noticed how Bonnie couldn't look at her.  Finally, she nodded.  "Yeah," she said.  "I can do that."

* * *

 

Bonnie said she would show, but Tyler was still surprised when she did.  He'd been surprised last night, too. On the drive over he thought for sure she'd change her mind and go home, never to mention again what Tyler had propositioned her with.

 _Whatever_.

But like last night, she surprised him again when he opened his front door and found her standing outside.  And Tyler was instantly glad that he'd told Caroline not to come over after all to give him some time to study.

"Hey," Bonnie said, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Hey," Tyler said as he stepped aside so she could come in.   He closed the door behind her, and its click seemed particularly loud. 

Standing in the foyer was so different from how it had been last night.  They hadn't been able to see each other very clearly for one thing, and now Tyler could see Bonnie perfectly.  The grass green hue of her eyes, the nervous scrape of her teeth against her lower lip, the flit of her eyes from one end of the room to the other.

"So," she said when Tyler hadn't spoken for awhile, clasping her hands in front of her, "you didn't actually want to study did you?"

Tyler hitched an eyebrow and laughed.  "No."

"Good," Bonnie said.  "I didn't bring any of my stuff."

"It shouldn't be a problem."

He probably _should_  try to study something for that quiz, but that was hardly his biggest concern right now.

If he wanted - which he did - he could reach out to rest a hand on her waist.  Her sweater was riding up just a bit.  His fingers would slide easily beneath it to feel her skin, to go higher and higher.  He extended a hand to touch her waist.  His fingers had just ghosted across the fabric of her skirt when her hand leapt on top of his, stilling it immediately.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bonnie asked.

"Are  _you_ sure you want to do this?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"I asked you to come over, didn't I?"

Bonnie made a  _Touché_  kind of face, and she took her hand from on top of his.  When he was sure she wasn't going to stop him again, Tyler rested his hand firmly on her waist, sliding beneath her shirt to feel the warmth of her skin.  His other hand touched her face, and he angled her lips to his.

Last night Bonnie had seemed surprised by how much he'd kissed her, and he supposed that made sense considering he hadn't spent that much time kissing her in the past.  But kissing was his second favorite thing to do, after the actual sex part, and she was a good kisser.  Very good, in fact.

Tyler opened his eyes just once and saw The Table, sitting there as if it was winking at them.  "Should we go upstairs now?" Tyler asked, breaking their kiss with an audible  _smack_.  "It might save time later," he added which made Bonnie laugh a little.  She started up the stairs before he did, and Tyler followed leisurely behind her, keeping an eye on her ass and her skirt as it rode up with each step.

He couldn't wait to get it off her.

Bonnie navigated her way to his bedroom, getting there before he did.  She was pulling off her sweater when he found her, dropping it on the floor and going straight for the clasp of her bra.  By the time Tyler got his shirt off, her bra was on the floor, too.

Remembering taking her nipples in his mouth, he smiled at the sight of them and decided he'd be sure to do that again.

He expected a sinking feeling to take hold of his stomach, twist him up and make him back down, tell Bonnie to leave and say this whole thing was a mistake.  It was a moment of weakness compounded by grief and rage and the desire to just to work it off, just to see if that was possible. But he felt nothing except longing - for Bonnie, for her body and that silent, sense of peace he'd found last night.  

Tyler wanted to ask Bonnie what her reasons were, but he figured that could be saved for later as she took off her boots and moved to her skirt.

"Let me," Tyler said, stopping her hands and leaning to kiss her.  Not taking his lips from her, he tugged down the skirt and let it pool at their feet.  He didn't go for the tights right away.  Instead he ran his hands over her butt, pulling her close so she could feel his erection, and almost instantly her hands started working at the button of his jeans.  He grinned at her eagerness, and his grin widened when she shoved his pants and underwear down and stroked him gently.  

He wanted to stroke her, too.

"Get on the bed," he said, and Bonnie went, reluctantly releasing his cock.  She fell back and let him run his hands up and down the smoothness of her tights before he found the top of them and pulled them down.

Black fabric gave way to a pair of equally black panties and brown skin.  He kissed the inside of her thigh and caught a whiff of the dampness pooling between her legs.  When he pulled her panties down, too, he smiled at the glistening threads of wetness that came away with them and at the breathy sigh his probing fingers elicited from her.  When she licked her lips, Tyler's eyes followed the pink tip of her tongue back into her mouth dreamily. 

She was so wet, wetter than he'd thought she'd be.   Maybe she'd been thinking about this as much as he had, maybe this had been building all day or at least since they'd spoken.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie said, opening her legs wider. She looped one around his waist and sat up some so she could watch as he guided his cock along her slit, pushing gently against her clit and making her moan.

Tyler's whole body shuddered as he slid into her.  He'd forgotten she felt like this.  He remembered she felt good, but he'd forgotten just  _how_  good, hot and slick and pulsing for him. And he'd forgotten how her hips rose to meet his thrusts and how her fingers stroked him wherever they could reach - his stomach, his back, his arms, his thighs, the muscles bunching as he plowed into her.

As promised, he grasped her breasts with both hands, flicking his tongue along her nipples. He met Bonnie's gaze as he sucked one into his mouth and watched her take in a stuttering breath and bite down on her lip to quiet herself as he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

Tyler finished first with a groan into Bonnie's neck, annoyed with himself for being so quick about it. He rolled off her to replace his cock with his fingers and plant a wet kiss on her lips. Then he moved down the bed and lifted Bonie's legs over his shoulders to suck her clit into his mouth. He could taste them both as she knotted her fingers through his hair and grinded against his tongue.

"Ty," Bonnie said.  Then, " _Ty-ler_ " as she came.  He didn't stop lapping at her cunt until she released him, and he untangled himself from her limbs, feeling delightfully exhausted as he moved up to kiss her, smiling as her tongue traced along his lips to lick away their combined juices.

It was nothing he would have expected from Bonnie Bennett.  

When they pulled apart, Tyler relaxed against the pillows and looked around his room, purposely ignoring the framed photo of him and Caroline on his nightstand.  He turned to Bonnie instead.    Her breathing had slowed since her orgasm had passed, but her breasts still rose and fell in the hottest of ways.  His dick twitched in appreciation.  "How many times are we gonna do this?" he asked.

"How many times do you want to?"

"I don't really have a number in mind," he said.  "I just don't want to stop." 

Bonnie was quiet, considering.  "No one can find out."

"I know that," Tyler assured her.  "No one will."

Bonnie touched his chest and her fingers tugged on one of his nipple's and the sensation went straight to his cock.  "Especially not..." Bonnie didn't say the name, but Tyler knew.

"Right," he agreed.

With that settled Bonnie smiled and moved  her hand lower to grip his half-hard cock.  She leaned to kiss him, and Tyler met her halfway.  With a longing sigh into his mouth she said, "I'm getting wet again."

 


	3. I Like Your Dress

I Like Your Dress

Bonnie had just dropped into her seat at the table across from Caroline and Elena when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.  She fished it out and glanced at the screen where a text was waiting for her from Tyler.

It read:   _I like your dress._

Bonnie tried to keep her face impassive, but she felt the smile tugging at her mouth and folded her lips into a thin line in an attempt at hiding it.   She didn't turn to where she knew Tyler was sitting, but she looked down at her measly lunch of a salad and an apple and tried to think of something to text back.   She shielded her phone with her hand, as if Elena and Caroline were likely to see it from where they sat across from her.  They weren't even paying her any attention, talking about the project they'd partnered up for in their history class.

Bonnie stared at the red, pleated skirt of her dress.  It was tighter than she'd thought it was when she'd dressed this morning, but she'd already been running late so she threw on a sweater and left, deciding not to care about it.  When she'd met Caroline and Elena outside of homeroom, Caroline had playfully tugged on the hem, made a comment about Bonnie's "rockin' ass", and gave her butt a playful pat.  

Before she could come up with anything, her phone buzzed again.  _I'd like it better if you weren't wearing it.  Specifically, I'd like it if you weren't wearing anything_.

Bonnie inhaled through her nose.  Her fingers hovered over the keypad, trying to think of something to say, but she couldn't come up with anything.  She'd never been good at the sexy texting thing.

"Bonnie?" Elena said.

Bonnie felt like she'd been caught, and she dropped her cell phone into her lap as she looked up to Elena.  "Yeah?" she asked, hoping the enthusiasm in her voice didn't sound as forced as she thought it did.

"Grill tonight?" Elena said.  "Dinner? The three of us?"

Next to her, Caroline giggled at Bonnie's obvious mental occupation. 

Briefly, Bonnie wondered if she was going to hell. If she and Tyler were both going there.

"I don't know," Bonnie said.  "I might have some stuff to do."  Tyler may be free tonight.  Surely he would be if Caroline was headed to dinner with Elena.   Bonnie turned her attention back to her phone.  She tried to think of something to say in response, something funny and hot, that would elicit the same tingling sensation she was feeling in Tyler, but the table trembled slightly as someone else sat down.  When she looked up she saw it was Jeremy who said a friendly hello before digging into his lunch.

"Hey," Bonnie said back, really wanting everyone to stop demanding her attention so she could focus on the task at hand.

Her phone buzzed.

 _Can you come over tonight?_  Tyler asked.

 _Yes_ , Bonnie answered, relieved that she finally had something to say in response.

 _Good,_  Tyler answered.   _Because I failed that quiz._

Bonnie wasn't surprised given their lack of studying the night before.  French came somewhat easily to her so she was sure she'd done fine.  Last night, when her and Tyler's "studying" was finished, she'd dozed off for awhile and woke to find him leaning against his headboard and taking a drag from a joint.

"You ever smoke?" he'd asked conversationally, noticing her looking at him.

Bonnie had blinked up at him for her place against his pillows, his sheets draped over her body.  Tyler hadn't been covered at all, and he hadn't been trying to hide anything either.  She'd smiled at his soft cock resting against his thigh, and when she looked up Tyler was staring at her in amusement.

"Once," she'd answered, ignoring his gaze and sitting up, the sheets falling from her upper half to expose her bare breasts.  Tyler's gaze had dropped to her nipples, hardening in the chill of his bedroom, and it was her turn to smile.  "With Jeremy," she'd said as she reached to pluck the joint from his fingers and put it to her lips.

"I always forget that you and Jeremy used to be a thing," Tyler had said, his fingertips ghosting across her left nipple as she took her hit.

When she'd told Tyler she had to go home, he'd kissed her and asked her why, and it had almost been enough to get her to stay for awhile longer.   There wasn't anything waiting at home for her anyway.  Her dad, sure, but as long as she ended up in her bed by the time he woke up in the morning, he was happy.  His attempts at being a decent parent  were now beginning and ending with just not getting into arguments with Bonnie every day.

In the end, Bonnie had left to actually study for French and sleep ahead of her early practice in the morning. Tyler had been surprised to hear that she was back on the cheer squad, and Bonnie had been surprised Caroline hadn't mentioned it to him. But Tyler had mumbled something in explanation, and Bonnie just took that to mean he and Caroline weren't exactly communicating.

That part wasn't surprising considering he'd spent the last two nights fucking Bonnie.

Being back on the cheer squad seemed like a good way to fill the time since she'd decided to leave the lifesaving magic to people who cared.  If she was removing herself from the push and pull of Mystic Falls, the death and the dying, then she needed something to do in its stead.  Her forgotten cheer career seemed like a good way to go.  Caroline, disappointed in this year's subpar squad, had been thrilled.  

Bonnie looked at Caroline pushing her food around her tray and skimming her biology notes for a test she had next period.  She wondered what Caroline would do if Bonnie told her right now what she'd spent last night doing, what she and Tyler had called "studying".  Would she laugh and think Bonnie was joking?  Would she hear the truth in her voice right away? Would she lash out? Walk away?  Confront Tyler at his table across the cafeteria where he sat with Matt?

Bonnie wondered even more what she and Tyler would say to her.  Hopefully they'd never have to figure it out.

 _Are we going to actually study tonight_? Bonnie texted him.

Tyler responded quickly.   _Do you want to study?_

 _No,_ Bonnie typed, glancing up to where Jeremy and Elena were talking about something, neither of them very occupied with her.  Caroline was still reading her book. 

 _Me either_ , Tyler said.   _So we won't.  7 okay?_

Bonnie allowed herself a look over her shoulder to Tyler's usual table in the corner where he was already looking at her, a wide smile appearing on his face when he caught her eye.  She smiled back and turned quickly back around before someone noticed, punching the buttons on the keypad.

_See you at 7._

* * *

 

As promised, there was no studying.

She loved being underneath him.  The feel of Tyler's body pressed against hers and their lips locked as he moved inside her.  One day he was going to be underneath her, she decided, but for now she wanted this.  Her nails digging into his back and her legs on either side of his waist, her heels bumping against his back as he pushed into her and the occasional dirty word dropped into her ear.

God, he had a great voice, and Bonnie had never noticed, not until he lowered it just enough to whisper into her ear.

The things he said.

The sounds he made.

Bonnie had never considered herself to be the type to get off on dirty talk, but she remembered Tyler's throaty "Fuck" the first time they'd done this and how just that had sent her over the edge with the little noises he made in her ear.   Maybe it was just Tyler's voice.  Perhaps she didn't really care what he said.

At the moment she was teetering at the edge of some great, orgasmic precipice.  She kept her eyes closed and felt him moving over her, relished the feel of his hands as they slid over her, taking up handfuls of her breasts to be sucked into his mouth.  She sighed up at the ceiling, feeling the pressure intensifying, building and pushing.

And then stalling.

She opened her eyes when Tyler pulled out of her, his weight leaving her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Ask me for it," Tyler said as he leaned down and sucked her earlobe into his mouth,  sending shivers up her spine as he dropped his hand between her legs.  His fingers circled her clit, and she arched her hips into his fingers, trying to increase the pressure, but Tyler withdrew his touch.  "Ask  _really nicely_."

She almost did.  "Why do I have to  _ask_  for it?" she said instead, turning her head to catch the corner of his mouth in a kiss.  "Why can't you just...give it to me?"

She'd been waiting all day for this, since he'd texted her during lunch.  She had to get through three more classes, a feeble attempt at conversation with her dad and a bit of homework before she'd come over here.   The least he could do was deliver.

Tyler shrugged over her and straightened up.  The head of his cock brushed against her stomach as he looked down at her.  "It'll be fun," he said, flashing a smile.  To show her how much fun it could be, he lifted her legs so he could guide his dick along her slit, pushing just enough to show her what she could be getting but not enough to give her any satisfaction.

"I'm a witch, Tyler," Bonnie said, summoning invisible fingers to take over where Tyler had stopped.  She envisioned them as his, molding them to the exact shape of his fingers.  "You're out of your league."   One phantom finger.  Two. Three, moving at a relentless pace inside of her, just like Tyler would.

A gasp slipped from her lips as one of the fingers gave her clit a gentle pinch, and she smiled at Tyler's intrigued but befuddled expression.  "You're not doing what I think you're doing.  Are you?" he asked, lowering his mouth so his lips were just barely touching hers.  She wanted to kiss him, to arch her back and feel his mouth on her mouth,  his tongue against her tongue.

"I am," Bonnie confirmed as the fingers gave a sharp twist.  "I really, really am."  She moved her hand to stroke his thigh.  "Kiss me?  Please?"

Tyler arched his eyebrows and laughed.  "That sounded pretty nice," he said as he obliged.  He took hold of her hips and rolled them over so she was on top of him, and she let her conjured fingers fade away.   "Come on," he said, trailing his hands along her thighs.  "You drive."  There was a teasing glint in his eye.  "Come on," he said again, his tongue peeking through his lips.  The throbbing between her legs increased.

 "Show me what you got," Tyler said.  "Well, I mean I  _know_  what you've got.  I just-"

"Ssh," Bonnie said, splaying her hands on his chest and leaning down to kiss him.  "You're talking so much."

Tyler grinned against her mouth.  "Want me to be quiet?"

"No," Bonnie said, touching his bottom lip and smiling as his tongue brushed the tip of her fingers.  "I like your voice."  Tyler raised his eyebrows, unmistakably proud of himself.  She rolled her eyes but said, "Say something else."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Something...dirty," Bonnie said, leaning to kiss his neck, her tongue flicking out to skate across his Adam's apple. 

"Well now you've got me all nervous," Tyler said, "but I'll see what I can come up with."   He sucked a breath in through his teeth as she grinded against his cock.   "I thought about you this morning."

"You did?" Bonnie said pressing a kiss to his lips before moving to his ear.

"Yeah," Tyler said.  "I woke up, and I was so hard.  If you'd been here I would have fucked you into this mattress. I would have made you come  _so hard_.  I was late to school because I was here jacking off and thinking of you.  Then I saw you at school, and you were in that dress.  I couldn't concentrate on anything.  I just kept thinking about pushing up your skirt and ripping your tights and-"

" _Ripping_ my tights?"  Bonnie said, looking down at him.  As it turned out, she loved being on top of him, too.

Tyler shrugged.  "I wouldn't be able to fuck you as well with them on," he said.

"That's true," Bonnie said, reaching between them to guide his dick into her.  They hissed in unison.

"God, I wish - I wish -  _Fuck_ -"  Tyler squeezed his eyes shut.

"You wish?" Bonnie prompted, stimulating her clit with his fingers as she moved on top of him.

"I wish," Tyler began again, "that I'd known you'd be this good a long time ago.  There are so many things I want to...." His voice trailed off as she rocked on top of him.  " _So good_."  His hands tightened on her waist and he arched further into her. Her breath caught in her throat.  "I want to fuck you on top of every table, against every wall,  in front of everybody.   I want to plow into you with everyone watching, and I want them to see you come because of me, and I want them to see me coming because of you."

Bonnie started moving faster.  The tension was building again, and her fingers worked against her clit before Tyler brushed them away to replace them with his own.  She wanted to say something, say that she wanted that, too, but she couldn't make any words come.  She remembered being in the cafeteria and reading his texts.  What if he'd just walked over and fucked her right there?

Tyler pushed himself up into sitting position, wrapping his free arm around her waist and keeping his other hand working at her clit.  Relieved to have something else to hold onto, Bonnie twined her arms around his neck, her chin resting on top of his head as she took in one shaky breath after another, waiting for her orgasm to hit her.

She was so close.

"Tyler," she whispered, not knowing what she wanted him to do.  Go harder, go faster, go slower, go softer.  Everything, nothing. Say something, say nothing.  She didn't know. 

She heard him laugh - low and guttural.  "Look at me," he said, and when she did he grinned.  "You're so hot," he said.   "So fucking..." He pressed his lips to her neck, sucking on the skin.   "You're so hot," he said again.    

So was he.

When she came it was to Tyler's voice in her ear telling her how hot she was and how good she felt and how he loved this - "You're so warm and wet and... _Fuck_ " - and she was so spent she rolled over and let him straddle her again to slide into the wet warmth of her.  "Want me to come inside you?" he said into her neck.

"Yes," she said, her eyes closed and her hand lazily sliding across her chest to circle her nipples.  She felt so sated she thought another orgasm was impossible, but there was another one coming.  She couldn't wait for it.

"Tell me," Tyler said.

"I want you to come in me," Bonnie said.

"Say it again," he whispered.

"I want you to come in me."

Tyler flattened his tongue against her neck.  "One more time," he murmured.

"I want you to come in me."

Bonnie felt it when it came, spurting into her, and she let out a weighty sigh as Tyler's thrusts stalled and he groaned against her neck.  She let him recover, stroking the back of his neck.  When he pulled out of her, she exhaled at the loss, wanting him back. 

"Make we come again?" she asked, squeezing his hand.  "I won't take long."

Tyler smiled over her.  "Since you asked so nicely," he said, pecking her lips.  He kissed down her neck, across her chest where he lingered on a nipple before dragging his tongue along her stomach and across her belly button.  His mouth stopped between her legs where he closed his lips around her clit and eased two fingers into her cunt, working through his come and hers. 

As she'd promised, she didn't take long.  After she came with Tyler's tongue thrumming against her clit, he slid his way back up to her side  and collapsed against the pillows.

They didn't move for a long time.

Bonnie finally turned her head to look at Tyler and found him already looking at her.  She blinked at him.  "Can I ask you a question?" he said.

It seemed like if he was going to be coming inside her this regularly she could at least answer a question or two.  "Sure."

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

Tyler rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand.  "I mean,  _why_ are you here right now? I mean....this is  _wrong_.  Right?  We both know that."

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed.  There was a special circle in hell for girls who had sex with their best friend's boyfriend not once or even twice but three times.  Well, that wasn't counting the times where they'd given it a second go within one night.  "This  _is_  wrong.  I just don't care."

"Why not?" Tyler asked.

"Why don't you care?" Bonnie countered.

"Because I don't care about anything anymore," Tyler said.  "My mom's dead, and my life sucks."

She knew that.  It was a given and written all over him. When she'd seen him at the bar, it had been all over his face and resting in the bottom of every shot glass.  

"So does mine," Bonnie said.  "I'm so tired of everything.  Of everyone."  Except for him apparently.  "I'm sorry your life sucks," she added.

Tyler moved closer to her and slid an arm around her. "You don't have to say sorry to me," he said.  "It's not your fault."   

She almost asked him whose fault it was, but she already knew.  Besides, he was kissing her again.

It was Klaus' fault obviously. 

But everyone else's, too. 

That was why they were here together while  Elena and Caroline were eating at the Grill.   Bonnie was in Tyler's bed being exquisitely kissed, her thighs damp and sticky, Tyler's lips tasting of them both, and Elena and Caroline were at the Grill.  Matt was probably working.  Who knew what Jeremy was doing? Who cared what Damon and Stefan were doing?

Tyler stopped kissing her.  "I'm sorry your life sucks, too," he said.   

Bonnie smiled and touched either side of his face to pull his mouth back onto hers.  Just before their lips touched she said, "It's not so bad right now." 


	4. Don't Give Them What They Want

Tyler didn't even know what they were talking about. He also didn't know why he was here. Caroline had called and asked him to come, saying it was urgent. From the tenor of everyone's voices, it was certainly urgent to them, but Tyler didn't share the feeling. On the contrary, he wasn't even listening. Instead, he checked his phone periodically to see if Bonnie had answered his texts.

Strangely enough, she wasn't here. Everyone else was. In the Gilbert living room there was Caroline, Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Damon and Stefan. But no Bonnie, and she hadn't responded to his text asking about her absence. Why was he here suffering alone, and how had Bonnie managed to worm her way out of this particularly agonizing meeting?

Tyler made a mental list of all the things he could be doing right now. He could be doing homework, he could be  _not_  doing homework. He could be cleaning his house, he could be  _not_  cleaning his house. He could be with Bonnie.

Tyler slipped his inactive phone into his pocket and turned his gaze to the window where he could see the sun sprayed street that was just beginning to regain some of its usual coloring as the winter drew to a close. He counted the cars that drove past, all decent and sensible vehicles perfect for the nuclear family. There were five in addition to a kid on a bike who was in a real hurry to get somewhere.

As most of his days were going recently, it was Bonnie's name that turned Tyler back to the conversation being had around him.

"We need her," Stefan said from where he stood at the other end of the room. He said it in such a matter-of-fact tone that Tyler was instantly annoyed. He hated how everyone talked these days and now he wondered if this was how it had always been, if he'd once spoken this way. It must have been something like that, something where Tyler was complicit because he'd never been this irritated with the sounds of these people's voices before.

" _No_ ," Jeremy said. "Bonnie's out. That's what she wants."

Tyler looked at Jeremy curiously, cocking his head to the side as Tyler tried to remember if Bonnie had said anything about cutting herself off from these people who called themselves their friends. Had she told Tyler that she wasn't going to be doing this anymore? That she'd checked out of Mystic Falls and its revolving door of bullshit?

"Well," Damon said, "I  _want_  to have been done with this whole situation a month ago, but look where we are. Bonnie's gonna have to get over it."

Elena and Caroline exchanged looks. "Bonnie-" Caroline began.

"We'll ask," Elena said, "but we shouldn't assume she'll be up for it. We need another plan."

"We  _have_  a plan," Damon said. "Bonnie."

How did anyone listen to Damon Salvatore speak for any extended period of time without shoving a stake into his heart?

"That's not a plan," Tyler said, his voice dripping with venom and knowing even then that he was going to catch several concerned inquiries from Caroline when they were alone. Preemptively, he hated it.

"You have another suggestion, Lockwood?" Damon asked, moving to stand next to Elena as if claiming his spot at the head of the table, like having Elena's okay meant Tyler was going to fall in line.

Tyler didn't even know what they talking about (he figured some vague villainous figure who hadn't found reason to bother Tyler yet) so no, he didn't have any suggestions. Except one. "Leave Bonnie alone. She wants out, so she's out. No one should be  _asking_  her because you already know the fucking answer. If she doesn't want to help you, she's not gonna help you, and no one here is going  _make_ her."

The only person Tyler looked at as he left was Jeremy who seemed surprised at having been agreed with so strongly.

Tyler had gotten a ride with Caroline so it looked like he was going to be walking home. Or walking to wherever Bonnie was. He dialed her number and got her voicemail, mentally cursing his luck that today of all days Bonnie would find something else to occupy her time with.

"This is Bonnie," she said, her voice sounding surprisingly normal and lilting and happy. "Leave a message."

"It's me," he said, his pace even and steady across the pavement, putting the Gilbert house and everyone in it, behind him. "I've been looking for you, and you are nowhere to be found. I-"

"Tyler!"

Caroline was behind him. Caroline was always behind him, always calling his name and wanting answers. Tyler was tempted to keep walking, but that would just make Caroline come looking for him again later.

"I gotta go," Tyler said, ending the call and turning to face an approaching Caroline. She threw her hands out to her sides and raised her shoulders in the kind of expectant way he knew he was supposed to respond to, but he just stared at her instead. Until finally, he said, "What?"

"What?" Caroline said. "You took  _all_  our heads off with one clean bite back there. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's  _wrong_ ," Tyler said. Besides the obvious.

"Then why are you being like this?"

"Like what?" Tyler asked.

He saw himself a year ago back when both of his parents were alive and he and Vicki were doing whatever it was they were doing. He remembered Matt being the only one who would put up with him, he remembered being a grade-A asshole, and he remembered that being easier than being anything else. The minute he changed, the minute he decided to be something else - someone better - his life went to shit. Maybe it wasn't anything special before (he knew for a fact it wasn't anything special before) but back then he hadn't cared.

"Like  _this_ ," Caroline said. "Why did you do that back there?"

"Why didn't  _you_?" Tyler said.

"That's not what I mean," Caroline said. "I mean why are you being so... _This_. You were practically asleep in there before you blew up."

"I didn't  _blow up_ ," Tyler said. "You've seen me blow up, and you know that wasn't it. I just said what all of you should have been saying." He turned, and Caroline took hold of his wrist. Fighting the urge to shrug her off, Tyler turned back around.

"That's  _not_  what I mean," she repeated. ""I'm talking about  _you_. You've been like this for awhile, and I'm worried because...I just am. I want to help you through all of this, but I can't unless you let me. So let me, Tyler. Please." When he didn't say anything, Caroline looked down at the pavement and shifted her weight. "I know it's been really hard for you, but I really do want to help. If you just tell me what you want me to do, I'll do it. No matter what it is. If you want to talk, if you don't want to talk, if you want out, too, we can do that. Whatever you need. "

"What if I need space?"

Caroline's eyes grew wide. She swallowed, and when she spoke, Tyler heard her attempt at hiding the tremor in her voice. "If you - I can...I guess we can try - Is that what you want? Do you want space?"

It was moments like this when he felt bad. He felt like he was back in his kitchen the night after he and Bonnie had met at the bar and Caroline was tackling the filth of his kitchen. Sometimes he remembered why he was with her in the first place. It was the wide-eyed sincerity and the desperation to help just rolling off of her in waves that knotted in his stomach and snarled angry, profane reminders that Tyler was a huge piece of shit.

"I want..." Tyler said, looking up to the pale blue of the afternoon sky and wondering. He wanted to give her an answer, a concrete one, because maybe that would help him not feel so terrible when she was around - when  _anyone_  was around these days, with the exception of Bonnie. If he could just figure out what it was he wanted from this stupid town, he could figure out a way to get it. "I want to wake up from this. This place is a nightmare. Everything in it is a nightmare, and I'm just tired of it."

Caroline looked at him sadly and reached forward to squeeze both of his hands. "It'll get better, Tyler. It  _will_. It won't be like this forever." She planted a kiss on his lips and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her head to his chest and squeezing him as tight as she did when they'd first gotten together, like she thought he was going to slip through her arms and disappear through cracks in the floor.

He hugged her back because he remembered when that felt like the natural thing to do with Caroline, when all he wanted was to be around her, and now he felt like he was drowning in her, and this town, and everything about it.

In Tyler's hand, his cell phone beeped, and he turned his wrist just enough to see the screen and a text from Bonnie that read:  _I'm at your house_.

* * *

Tyler convinced Caroline to go back with the others and assured her that he'd get home fine on his own. She was willing to that at least, maybe she thought their talk on the sidewalk had accomplished something. When he walked up the drive to his house, he saw Bonnie's car parked behind his where she perched on the hood.

"Missed me, huh?" she said as she hopped off the car to fall into step beside him to go to the door.

"A little," Tyler said, unlocking the door and waving her in ahead of him. "Where've you been?"

"College visit," Bonnie answered dropping her bag on The Table and heading for the living room. "Whitmore."

"Don't you already know everything there is to know about Whitmore?" Tyler asked as he followed her.

"Oh, but you can never know  _too much_  about Whitmore," Bonnie said dryly. "My dad insisted. How was the big, important meeting?"

"Terrible."

Bonnie shrugged like she wasn't surprised and started unbuttoning her jeans, pushing them down her legs and kicking them off. Tyler followed suit. "Did anyone call you?" he asked as he pulled his shirt off over his head.

"Was someone supposed to call me?" Bonnie asked, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra.

"They want you do some magic," Tyler said, "for something. I don't know, I wasn't paying much attention to the details. Me and Jeremy told them not to bother you, but Damon was  _very_  insistent so you'll probably get a call."

Bonnie made a short humming sound. "Okay," she said. She moved to slide off her underwear, but Tyler stopped her.

"Before we do  _this_ ," he said, "I just...Don't do it."

"Don't do what?"

"Whatever they want you to do," he said. "Don't give them what they want. We give them everything they want."

Bonnie blinked up at him before a slow smile spread across her face. She leaned up to brush her lips gently against his. You keep trying to tell me what to do."

"Yeah, I know," he said, as Bonnie's hands touched his waist, sliding underneath the waistband of his boxers. Her lips were still barely touching his. "Sorry. Do what you want."

It wasn't like he could stop her. They could all do whatever they wanted. He was just so sick of doing what everyone else wanted.

Bonnie kissed the corner of his mouth as her hand wrapped around his dick. They both grinned. She kissed him again, and he felt his earlier annoyance leaving him, drifting off with every smack of Bonnie's mouth against his and every stroke of her tongue against his lips.

It was so easy to feel this way. He wanted to bottle this feeling and keep it with him always because he was certain he could be happier if this was what twenty-four hours could feel like.

Bonnie pulled away first. "I want to do  _you_."

* * *

With a satisfied sigh, Bonnie climbed off of him and slumped on the couch, brushing her hair from her face. She leaned against the pillows, eyes closed and catching her breath, as Tyler got up to find a clean towel. When he returned, he dropped between her legs to wipe away the gooey mess he'd left there, smiling at the bright pinkness of her slit and the line of white liquid trailing out of her. He only looked away when he felt Bonnie's fingers trailing lazily through his hair.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" she asked. "Tonight?"

"Where?" he asked, resting his head against her thigh and cleaning her up with one hand.

"This girl told me about a party," Bonnie said. "At Whitmore."

"What girl?"

"I don't know. She's blond," she answered. "Do you want to go? Free alcohol."

"You mean  _bad_  alcohol," Tyler corrected.

"After a while we won't even notice."

Well, it wasn't like he was doing anything else. The only thing he could imagine himself doing tonight was Bonnie. So wherever she went, he did, too.

* * *

As far as college parties went, Tyler had been to better ones when he was a sophomore. It was packed, sure, but the music was bad and the drinks were, as predicted, terrible. But he compelled one of the hosts to tell him where they kept their good stuff and came back with real liquor for him and Bonnie to share.

Bonnie took a swig. "Are you having fun?" she asked, having to scream over the pounding music. He could hardly make out her face in the dark. All he could see for sure was the metallic shine of her miniskirt. She'd ditched her jeans from earlier in favor of it because it looked more  _festive_.

"Sure," Tyler answered. "Are  _you_  having fun?"

"I will be soon!" she said, taking another drink. They tucked the vodka into a chest of drawers for safekeeping, and Bonnie pulled him onto the dancefloor.

Tyler was grateful that it was less dancing and more grinding because at least that he knew he could do. He and Bonnie didn't dare try to break into the packed inner circle of partygoers, though Tyler could have made quick work of the crowd. They stayed on the fringe, in one of the darker corners furthest away from the makeshift DJ booth where their eardrums were safest from exploding.

Bonnie threw her arms around his neck and put her lips to his ear. "Thanks for coming with me," she said. "I couldn't have come with anyone else," she added.

Tyler wondered if there was anything they could do with anyone in their little circle of friends anymore. Everything felt very far away, like it had happened years ago. It reminded him of when he thought of his middle school self, so different from who he was now, as if he existed in an alternate universe. But it had only been a year or so since then, less than that if he starting counting where he and Caroline became him  _and_  Caroline.

"I know," Tyler said. "You're the only person I like anymore."

Something flickered across Bonnie's face, an emotion he couldn't place, but it must have been a good one because she kissed him.

That's where it started. With the kissing. They weren't the only ones out there doing it. The whole floor was a collection of liplocked, drunken couples. Tyler wasn't even fully aware of it escalating until Bonnie's back touched the wall, and he pressed against her and kissing her even harder. He felt his cock harden and rocked against her so she'd feel it, too. She got the message because her hips rose to push against his.

Her lips were parted so he could make out the pink of her tongue, and he lifted his hand to run his thumb along her bottom lip. When her tongue flicked out across the pad of his thumb, his hips gave an involuntary jerk against hers, and he must have hit her clit because she let out a sudden moan that was drowned out only by the music blaring somewhere behind them.

They could fuck right here, and he wanted to. They were going to unless Bonnie stopped it. She'd have to because he was too far gone to think of anything else. The people behind them, the flaring lights, the pumping bass - none of it mattered. Nothing but Bonnie's body sliding against his, her head now buried in the crook of his neck and her short, hot breaths against his ear. The little sounds she made had been magnified times a thousand and rattled around in his brain like loose change in a mindless echo that just made him want her more.

Tyler felt feverish, like he was moving too quickly. He was desperate to be closer to her, to be inside her, to feel every bit of her body against his. Only hours ago he'd had that, the two of them crushed against his too-small sofa and not caring at all. It had only been hours. Maybe this was an addiction, an affliction, a curse. He didn't care what it was as long as it didn't go away.

Bonnie's leg shifted further to the side of him, and he put a hand under her thigh to hook her leg around him. He had better access that way, and the difference was instantaneous because Bonnie cursed, and he said into her ear, "You like that?"

He didn't even know if she could hear or understand him.

Feeling daring he took his hand from her waist and dropped it between her legs to stroke along the front of her soaked panties. Her back arched off the wall, and he kissed her as he slid a finger beneath the waistband of her panties to circle her clit. He crowded her as close as he could to block her from anyone else's view and he saw her face, occasionally lit up the light. She bit down on her bottom lip, and her eyes were squeezed shut. Her hips moved with his strokes as he ground himself against her thigh, just relishing in the friction. It took every bit of sense he could find not to pull his cock out right there.

He came in his pants with his fingers still in Bonnie's underwear and covered in her juices. He untangled his fingers to bring them to his mouth, and he sucked them clean. Bonnie watched him with hooded eyes, and her tongue darted quickly along her bottom lip as she straightened up against the wall, on two feet again.

Tyler adjusted her skirt, pushing the front of it back down to cover her panties. When he looked over his shoulder, he found the entire room to be completely oblivious to them, everyone too wrapped up in their own partners or their drinks to pay much attention to the couple none of them knew who'd stolen away to a dark corner to get each other off.

"I don't think anyone saw," Tyler said, more to reassure Bonnie than himself. "We're fine. I mean I kinda look like I wet myself, but I doubt anyone here's gonna notice."

Bonnie's moving hand danced in and out and view as the flights flickered, and he wasn't sure of its destination until her palm was pressed against the front of his jeans, exploring the damp spot there. His cock was still sensitive enough to give an extra-appreciative twitch.

"Bonnie-" he said. If she was looking for an encore, there was no way he was going to be able to not be inside her this time.

She silenced him with a kiss.

By the time she pulled away, he was hard all over again. She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, putting her lips to his ear. "We need to be alone."

* * *

Alone turned out to be an empty bedroom upstairs that smelled faintly of weed, where the music made the walls tremble, and it wasn't  _neat_ , but it wasn't a mess either. Tyler had just closed the door when Bonnie's hands started undoing his belt then unbuttoning his jeans, then shoving them down his legs and taking his boxers with them so she could drop to her knees and take his already come-covered cock into her mouth.

Tyler stared down at her, watching her lips moving up and down his shaft. He remembered the first time she'd sucked him off, how surreal it had been, how hot she'd looked. She looked hot now, too. Tyler touched her cheek, able to feel the movement of his cock in her mouth. He had to swallow down a curse. "You look so beautiful," he said, his voice thick.

Bonnie looked up at him as she slowly drew back, fisting his cock a couple more times before she straightened up. She smiled as she shrugged out of her jacket, and Tyler watched as she took off the rest of her clothes and left them in a pile on the floor.

There was a dresser up against the opposite wall with a large mirror mounted on the back. Bonnie approached it and bent over, holding the edges of the dresser with both hands. When she met Tyler's gaze in the mirror, her earlier smile returned, bigger than before.

Tyler kissed her shoulder before lining up behind her, holding his cock at the base to slide into her. She was incredibly slick and incredibly warm, and he couldn't quiet the hiss that left his mouth as he slid into her. Balls deep on the first stroke, and Tyler watched her lick her lips and close her eyes in the mirror. He dropped a series of open-mouthed kisses on her back, letting his tongue follow the trail of her spine and extended another hand around her to stimulate her clit with his fingers.

"Open your eyes, Bonnie," he whispered. "Look at us."

It wasn't the best visual from this angle, but it was there, the reflection of his cock disappearing inside her with long, measured strokes.

"Me and you, Bon," he said. "Me  _in_  you."

Bonnie sucked in a shaky breath and turned her head toward him for a sloppy kiss, only breaking it when Tyler stroked particularly deep, and she cried out, pushing back against him.

"Again," she whispered against his lips, and he obliged. The mirror shook with every thrust.

Bonnie was easy this time around and came relatively quickly, but Tyler was still stiff so she knelt down in front of him again to suck him again. She was circling the head with her tongue when he started to come, and some of it spurted to land on the corner of her mouth before she could close her lips around his cock.

Having swallowed most of it down, she looked up at him. "Still beautiful?" she said, half-mocking, half-something else.

Tyler wiped away the small, milky spot with his thumb and pressed it to her lips. She sucked his finger into her mouth, and Tyler grinned. Sometimes he wondered how he and Bonnie hadn't done this sooner. How'd he slept on the sexual perfection that was Bonnie Bennett for this long, he didn't know.

"Definitely," he said.

* * *

They kissed most of the way home.

If the cab driver was annoyed, he didn't say so, and Tyler made a mental note to leave him a good tip. Bonnie got dropped off first, and she untangled her fingers from where they were twined with Tyler's in his lap to get out.

"Hey, wait," Tyler called, sliding across the seat to the open door.

Bonnie turned and lifted her eyebrows expectantly.

"What are you gonna tell your dad?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I'll just tell him I was with Elena. He probably won't question it. He'll just think I'm rebelling or something. He'll probably he glad it's the usual stuff - drinking, sex and drugs. Opposed to the  _other_  stuff."

Yeah, drinking, sex and drugs would make him feel better than vampires.

"You've never had a rebellious stage," Tyler said. The only Bonnie he remembered was a sweet one who was always plenty nice to Tyler even when he was being a dick. Maybe "nice" wasn't the word. "Tolerant" was better.

No one had ever worried about Bonnie Bennett or lamented the road she was traveling down. She was a beacon of decency and met expectations.

"Nope," she confirmed. "This is it," she added. She glanced over her shoulder, and he knew she was looking for any onlookers, before she leaned down to kiss him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Tyler echoed.

Bonnie closed the door, and Tyler waited until she was in the house before he told the driver it was okay to drive him home.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when this will be updated again since my main focus is on Runaways at the moment. But this will get completed at some point. Take this as a teaser for now.


End file.
